More Than Words
by Cat-Demoness
Summary: AU You know in all those fanfictions, stories, movies and reality when someone says: And they threw the words right back at me? Well in this story, people actually do that! And you'll be amazed at what else people can do with their words! Short! Crap!


More Than Words 

CD: Hmm...What to say, what to say...

Semekainushi: (tapping his sexy foot) How about you go and finish your other story that's been on hold for who knows how many months!

CD: No, no, no, wait, cha! This story has been bugging me for a while, cha! I got this idea from reading a lot a fanfiction, and that song "More Than Words" by Frankie Jay, cha.

Kanashiiuke: But...Your other story...

Semekainushi: ...(transforms into the delicious male model, Takeo) Ahh...Kana-chan...(strokes under Kanashiiuke's adorable chin) Semekai is such a fool for ignoring you for almost a decade of his and your life...

Kanashiiuke: Ahh...Umm...I, uhh...(twiddles his fingers)

Takeo: You're such an adorable little uke...

CD: (is obviously NOT going to stop this because she is in her own little Yaoi World) (drools)

Takeo: (turns back into Semekainushi) Mistress CD does not own Inuyasha.

Kanashiiuke: But she does own us, and the rest of the characters of Un-

Semekainushi: (covers Kanashiiuke's mouth) Shh! You can't release the name of the manga, or else she'll get in trouble for advertizing it in her fanfiction! (plug plug plug)

Kanashiiuke: (licks his palm)

Semekainushi: (nosebleed) OMG! (glomp)

Kanashiiuke: Eep!

Semekainushi: (goes to pound his little uke into the matress)

CD: (drowning)

* * *

A/N: And that was Semekainushi Takai and Kanashiiuke from my unfinished manga (insert manga name here), cha! Once it's released you'll all be known as the 'ones who reviewed that mangaka's fanfiction', cha! Ahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahhhahahahhhahhhahahahahahahahaaaa!! Ahem...Right...cha...

* * *

Summary: You know in all those fanfictions/stories/movies/reality when someone says: "And they threw the words right back at me"? Well in this story, people actually do that! And you'll be amazed at what else people can do with their words!

* * *

Warnings: Uhh...Well first of all it was written by ME of all people, cha. There was some slight Yaoi/Shounen-ai in the disclaimer (my new addiction), cha. Oh, and this story is NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN CEREAL (seriously), CHA! It was written at TWO in the FREAKING MORNING, CHA! Who the FUCK writes fanfictions at TWO in the FUCKING MORNING, CHA?! Damnit, cha! I fucked up my chance to keep this a low-rated fanfiction, cha! FUCK! (You can probably guess the other warning...cha...)

* * *

Ten-year-old Kagome Higarashi sighed. She was sitting on the steps of her grandfather's shrine, holding the words she had tried to give to the love of her life, for the millienth time that year. She stared at the three faded words in her hands again. It wouldn't take long before they disappeared, no longer having any meaning. She tossed the words down the stairs and watched as they tumbled down, one by one. 

I.

Love.

You.

She pouted. "Stupid words!" she yelled at them, having the words she just said float and then fade from her mouth. "Why doesn't he want you?!" The word 'he' lingered a bit before fading away with the others. She stomped back up to the shrine, thinking about earlier.

(Flashback...like that wasn't expected)

_Kagome giggled in the bush. She held in her hands three beautiful red words in hopes of giving it to the boy of her dreams: Twelve-year-old, Inuyasha Taisho _(A/N: Saw it in another fanfiction, liked it, kept it, then used it, cha)

_She stared at him through the bushes. He was alone, as usual, sitting on the park bench. Kagome took note that he waited there almost every day, after school for his brother to pick him up. His long, black hair tossed a bit due to the wind. Kagome took it as a sign to proceed with her mission. She pet the words like a kitten, and revealed herself from her hiding place._

_Inuyasha looked up. His face showed either surprise or shock due to the fact that a smiling girl just walked out a fucking bush._ (A/N: Must...stop...swearing...and...interrupting...fanfiction...cha...)

_Kagome smiled. "Open your hands, please," her words circling around Inuyasha head then fading away._

_"Why?" Inuyasha asked, looking and sounding rather pissed. Kagome noticed that his words were blue. She liked blue words, as opposed to her forest green ones._

_"I have a present for you," she told him. "Just open your hands and you can get it."_

_Reluctantly, Inuyasha showed her his hands palm side up. Kagome placed the words in his hands one after the other, then stood back and waited for his reaction._

_I._

_Love._

_You._

_Inuyasha stared._

_Kagome smiled._

_Inuyasha stood up, holding the words._

_Kagome smiled wider, holding her breathe._

_Inuyasha looked at the words, then looked at Kagome and smiled..._

_Kagome giggled and imagined him saying those words and then giving them to her, and they would exchange words with each other forever, and ever, and ever..._

_...Inuyasha punted the words over her head, into some unknown vicinity._

_"My words!" Kagome screamed, turning her head in the direction that they were kicked._

_"I don't want your stupid words!" Inuyasha yelled, his words hitting the back of her head._

_Kagome spent half an hour looking for the words. When she returned to the park bench, Inuyasha was already gone._

(End Flackback...)

"Stupid Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at her pillow, with words so sharp they tore the fabric.

* * *

This ritual went on for years. Kagome would say the words, give them to Inuyasha at the park, Inuyasha punted them across the city. 

One time, Kagome tried something new: _Italics_. She gave Inuyasha a question though this time: '_Do you like me?_' Unlike other times, though, she got some words back. Inuyasha whispered into his hand...and smacked Kagome's forehead. In bold letters was the single word: '**NO**' across her forehead.

She tried bold words, small words, Times New Roman words, colorful words, golden words, and even Arial words, but Inuyasha wouldn't except any of them. Sensing something rather distraught about her daughter, Mrs. Higarashi decided to confront her about it.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Mrs. Higarashi asked her with comforting, motherly words.

"Mom," said the fifteen-year-old Kagome. "Why doesn't he like my words?"

"Who, honey?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, the name lingering for longer than most words before fading with a scent of muffins. (A/N: Sorry, cha...I'm hungry, cha)

Mrs. Higarashi, being the most crazily, open-minded mother in the anime world, (A/N: I mean seriously, cha, who the hell lets their daughter travel around the fucking Feudal Era, and sleep/live there for days at a time, and all she has to say is: "Don't forget your lunch, dear"?! My mom won't even let me out of the house unless the sun is in the right position of the sky, cha!) smiled and went out of the room for a second. She returned with a beautiful, smoked wooden box. She opened the box and pulled out some dusty old words, not a hint of fading. They said "I Love You".

"These words," (A/N: Of my own! From my heart flow!) said Mrs. Higarashi. "We're given to me by your father when he asked me to marry him."

Kagome touched the words gently. "You liked them though, right mom?" she asked.

Mrs. Higarashi nodded. "I loved them," 'loved' being the most beautiful word said. "But I remember something he said that made my world spin."

"What was it mom?"

Mrs. Higarashi closed her eyes and held her hands to her heart. "He said 'my love for you, is more than words can describe' then he kissed me."

"That's so sweet mom..."

"And the next day we shagged and had you..."

"Kagome...Kagome?.."

* * *

The next day Kagome went to the bus stop by the mall where Inuyasha was sitting, waiting for his bus...like you do anything else at the bus stop. Kagome approached him empty-handed. 

Inuyasha glared at her. "What?" he asked harshly, his words hitting her square in the face. She wiped the words off and did what she had to do...

She kissed him.

She kissed him in a forceful, who's-on-top-now-bitch!/I-seme-you-uke/I-can-crush-your-balls-right-now way.

When they broke away, Kagome stood with her hands on her hips and stared at the dumbfounded seventeen-year-old with his mouth still open. "Ha!" she said triumphantly. "You can't punt that across the state!"

Inuyasha stood up. "I don't intend to..." he said. Then, as Kagome's calculations were correct, he embraced her lovingly, because Kagome rules the earth...

And because she's on top...

The End...

* * *

CD: And then they shagged on the bus stop, cha! 

Semekainushi: (sweating from the sex with Kanashiiuke)

CD: Hey, cha, where's Kanashiiuke-kun?

(in some random room)

Kanashiiuke: (passed out naked on a bed)

(Inga: Back to Reality!)

CD: Whatever, I'm sure he's not all sexed out and naked on a bed, cha. Haha!

Semekainushi: Er...right...

CD: Ugh! I hated the ending, cha! It's so...so...

Semekainushi: Cheesy.

CD: (mentally shoots him) Sure...whatever...cha...I'll be continuing with my other story "Changing Channels" soon, cha, so wait for me my faithful readers, cha!

Semekainushi: (sexy) Read and review. Suggestions on how she can improve are much appreciated.

CD: Are you saying I suck, cha?!

Semekainushi: Yes.

CD: (dies)


End file.
